Mint Chocolate Chip
by BeautyofGrace
Summary: What?" He asked her, turning to look at her. "You taste like Mint chocolate chip." She said between giggles. TroyOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N okay so I've redone my Profile, and my Freewebs site. I'm hoping to get back into the writing thing. I've been so blocked the past few weeks... months... whatevs. Anyway, I took the 'journal' off my profile, it's just going to be on my freewebs. I also need to work on my quizilla stuff, that's my next thing I'm going to do. But I digress, this is my newest story and yeah, comments are loved, flames are laughed at, as nine times out of ten they make no sense anyway.

Chapter one

_Sssssssssssssssssssssssspt_

"Yes, and this will be your homeroom." I stared at the man blankly as a sucked every last drop from my juice box. "You'll love it here at East High."

"I somehow doubt that." I smiled, opening the door. Everyone went silent and turned to look at me. Wow... talk about weird.

Well, I guess it happens when you're the new kid, especially when said new kid is holding a juice box and in the last stages of a black eye. No, my parents don't beat me, I got in a might and got expelled. That's why I was transferred to East High. I cleared my throat and walked over to the teacher, tossing my juice box in the trash.

"Here." I handed her the paper with my information on it and headed for an empty seat.

"Demitra Maddox?" The lady looked at me.

"Demi." I corrected. Demitra was too... Addams family in my opinion. I could very well be looking too far into it.

"I'm Mrs. Jeffers." The teacher smiled. "Feel free to ask any questions about the school and I'm sure anyone would be thrilled to answer them."

"I bet they would." I raised an eyebrow, looking around. They turned away from me, probably avoiding the black eye... well more of a yellowish eye now, but whatever. I crossed my legs and looked down at the desk. Someone had etched 'GM luvs TB' in the plastic desk. It made me curious. Who was GM and did TB love her back? Maybe it was GM's way of letting out a crush. I stared at it, marvelling in the possiblitites until the bell rang. I grabbed my messenger bag and headed out to my next class.

Something that could be said about East High, the had school spirit, they had school spirit out the wazoo... well they would if I knew what a wzoo was, but I digress, red and white everywhere. Big creepy giant poster of the basketball team. Though I couldn't help but stare at the guy in the front. His blue eyes were expressive, his mouth formed into a smile. Like someone had said something funny when the took his picture.

Then I ran into a wall.

I got to first period Adv Chem with seconds to spare, taking a seat towards the back. The teacher took roll and after a minute looked at me.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Demitra Maddox, Demi." I answered.

"What happened to your eye?"

"Fight at my old school." I shrugged, I hadn't even started it. I just... won. The teacher shrugged and started talking about Stoich. I already went through Adv Chem in my other school. Yes, I'm scary smart when it comes to math and science. I twirled my pencil in my finger until I realized the teacher was saying my name.

"Miss Maddox, since you don't feel you need to pay attention, why don't you show us how to do number three?" There was a paper in front of my with problems on it. I got up, taking the paper with me and quickly did the problem.

"23.47 Mols." I went back to my table, leaving the teacher to stare after me wide eyed. I sat down on the stool, crossing my legs again.

Finally it was lunch time. There I could eat my pretzals in peace. I got to the cafeteria and sighed, defeated, of course they had clique seating. As the new girl I didn't have a place to sit. I made a face and looked around until I head someone shout my name. I turned, shocked that anyone remembered the four letters. There, waving at me, was a girl with black and pink hair. I smiled and walked over.

"Hey I saw you in homeroom, nice shiner." She scooted over so I could sit down.

"Thanks... I think... I got in a fight, that why I transferred here , got expelled." I shrugged, pulling out my bag o' pretzal twists.

"What'd you get in a fight over?" a boy with bleach blonde hair asked.

"It was a lot of stuff, but it ended with a can of paint and a ruined stage." I took a bite of pretzal.

"Wow. Well I'm Stacey, this is Axe, Juni and Spinner." Axe was the blonde boy, Juni had blonde and green dreadlocks and Spinner had a flopped over mohawk. Stacey was, of course, the girl with black and pink hair.

"Demi." I nodded to the people that didn't know me yet.

They were the four coolest people I'd ever met, in any life, past or present. The best part, Axe had a car and said he'd drive me to school. Turns out Spinner's gay and Axe totally had the hotts for Stacey, not that he actually said anything, I could just tell, because it was completly freaking obvious.

"See ya Demi." Stacey waved as she and Axe headed to their next class. I had Gym, oh joy. Nothing better than gym. I headed for the locker room and the PE teacher gave me a uniform, saying I didn't have to dress out today, but I did have to participate the best I could. That made me wish I had gone for the skirt this morning and gotten out of it. Turns out boys and girl's gym is pretty much mixed. Oh, even better.

I walked out with the other girls, but instead of the red and white outfit I had on a tee shirt over a camisole and ripped skinny jeans with converse.

"Okay, to refresh your memories, and to catch Miss Maddox up, we are playing basketball." The teacher, Mr. Sweeney boomed, pacing back and forth. "Danforth, Bolton, you're the captains, start picking." A boy with wild curls and a boy with messy brown hair and beautiful blue eyes, both from the big poster, stepped forward.

"Jason." Blue Eyes pointed, and so it began. In the end it was me, a girl with auburn hair and glasses, and a short boy with a black bowl cut.

"Kelsi." Curly nodded. The girl smiled and ran over. I crossed my arms, tapping my foot. They didn't even know how much I sucked and I was still picked last. Go figure. Blue Eyes pointed and said,

"New girl." It took me a minute to realize he was talking to me.

"New girl..." the blond girl behind him snapped. Even then I hadn't noticed.

"Demi." I looked up, frowning at them, they were staring.

"What?" I asked.

"He picked you." a hispanic girl smiled.

"Seriously?" I was shocked. I got picked before someone else... I nearly died from shock. I walked over and Little Bowl Boy went with Curly.

I got picked!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N so yeah, getting back into this thing is a long and painful process (for my carpal tunnel thank you) Anyhoo, yeah, love comment and whatevs. Oh and Good News, I took two Mary Sue Tests and according to them and my plot line Demi isn't a Mary Sue : )

Chapter two

By the end of the game I knew I'd never be picked again. The times they did throw it to me I dropped it and once nearly hit Blonde Girl in the face. She attempted to jump across the room and scratch my eyes out, but Blue Eyes saved me. Finally it was time for everyone to dress out. I grabbed my stuff and stood by the door until the bell rang, I ran out of there like someone was chasing me, getting for sixth period drama in record time.

"You must be the new girl, Demitra Maddox." The blonde woman atthe front said, looking at a clip board.

"Umm.. yeah, Demi." I looked around I was the second one in so I didn't know what was free.

"Third row, third seat from the back." The woman said. "I'm Mrs. Darbus, welcome to Drama."

Finally, a teacher I didn't want to beat about the head with a wet pool noodle... yet.

People started walking in, taking seats around me and finally Blue Eyes walked in, taking the seat in front of me. I stared at the back of his head until he turned around, I blushed and quickly looked down. I saw him smile and turn back around.

"Okay, so, as we've been learning the past few days, costuming. Who here has ever made a costume?" Mrs. Darbus asked. A few people raised their hand, but most hadn't. "That's what I thought." Mrs. Darbus nodded. "What about you Miss Maddox? How much Drama experience do you have?" Everyone turned to look at me. Now, I'm not shy, I'm not the kind of person that blushes when people turn to look at me. I just don't like being put on the spot.

"Umm... I starred in the musical at my last school and I-I was the lighting director before that." I looked directly at Darbus, until I looked down at Blue Eyes, who looked quite amused.

"Really now, so you sing?"

"When forced." I nodded, looking at my nails. They needed to be repainted. Mrs. Darbus nodded, moving on to talk about sizing. I grabbed my bag, about to leave, stopping when I ran into Blue Eyes.

"Sorry Blue Eyes." I stopped after I'd said it, my eyes widening.

"Actually it's Troy, but Blue Eyes works too." He laughed.

"My bad." I pulled the strap of my messenger bag over my head.

"And you are..."

"Demi, Demi Maddox."

"Nice to meet you Demi." Troy smiled, before moving out of my way so I could get through.

"Madds, come on, Axe is in a hurry." Stacey ran in and grabbed my arm, pulling me out.

"See ya later Demi." Troy waved.

"Bye." I waved back. "Geez Stacey, rip my arm off." I followed her down the hall at a run.

"Saw you talking to Troy Bolten, had to stop you."

"Stop me?" I asked, not slowing.

"Troy is the most charming boy at East High, without even trying. He's also very much, not single."

"I'm not interested in him." I insisted.

"That's what Juni said." Stacey sing-songed. "Anyway, this weekend, we're going to a party. We're not actually invited but what's the worst they can do?"

"Call the dogs on us." I shrugged as we got to Axe's car.

"Hey Madds." Axe kissed my cheek and opened the car door for Stacey and I. We got in and I sat on Spinner's lap. Axe went to back up, slamming on the breaks as the Hispanic girl from gym, as well as the Blonde girl and a few other people walked behind us.

"Watch it!" Curly snapped, hitting the back of the car. Stacey, Spinner, Juni and Axe looked apologetic, but I wasn't going to take it.

"Then don't walk behind a moving car." I snapped back. The four others looked at me in shock.

"No one asked you new girl." Blondie crossed her arms.

"No one had to. I'm rude like that." I shrugged, They looked at me like they couldn't believe what I'd said, but moved on.

"That was awesome." Stacey grinned as Axe backed out, as we drove past them we all cheered, just because we could, and Axe turned up the radio.

"Don't forget the party." Stacey reminded me as I got out of the car.

"I won't, when is it?"

"Tomorrow at seven, We'll send Spinner for you." She smiled, before the peeled out. I watched them go and looked back at my house. I really didn't want to go in. So I sat down in the grass, drawing my knees to my chest and reting my forehead on them. Only looking up when I heard a car.

Oh joy, it was them. I groaned, laying back, using my bag as a pillow. If they were mad they could come talk to me.

"Well well if it isn't new girl." I opened an eye and glared at them.

"Actually it's Demi." Blue Eyes appeared next to them, completeing the half circle to my left.

"Whatever." The blonde rolled her eyes, taking a sip from the water bottle in her hand.

"Did you want something?" I asked, reaching up to move my hair out of my eyes.

"Just to welcome you to East High." Blondie smirked, reaching out and over turning the bottle, the rest of it's contents spilling out onto my shirt and the upper part of my pants.

"Oh my God! That's cold!" I cried, scrambling up. I pulled the soaked shirt away from my skin as Blondie, Curly, Blonde Boy, Backpack On Wheels and Auburn laughed.

"Sharpay!" Troy sounded astonished that she'd really just done that. "Are you okay?" He asked me, walking over. Hispanic girl looked torn between giggling and looking concerned.

"Yeah, fine, I enjoy water soaked clothes, it makes everything so much colder." I turned to Blondie, Sharpay, to smack her upside the head when the door opened.

"Demitra, you're home. Who are they... why are you wet?" I turned to find my mom walking out.

"These are my... peers." I made a face. "I was feeling a little warm and Sharpie decided to help me out.

"Sharpay." She corrected.

"Not to me." I smiled sweetly. Mom's eyes lit up when she saw Troy and she walked over my bag to him.

"Oh you must be Troy Bolten, your mom came by earlier with a pie, tell her Thank you will you?"

"Sure." Troy smiled.

"I'm leaving before I lose my pretzals. Bye Troy, Sharpie, Chicks and Dudes." I grabbed my bag and headed inside, going to my room.

From my room I could see into the neighbor's back yard thanks to a giant window. The problem was I didn't have curtains, so I had to either change in the closet or give the house next door a free show. I went into the closet, changing into a tank top and Pajama pants. I went to look out my window, Troy and his little pack of demons were in his back yard, the guys were playing basketball while the girls and blonde boy watched. I stared for a few more minutes before turning and headed downstairs, pulling the headband from my hair.

"Hey Demi." My dad smiled at me, kissing my head as he walked by with a pot of noodles.

"Hey daddy." I grinned, plopping down on a stool.

"Demitra, those kids next door seem awfully nice." Mom was standing at the window, looking into the back yard.

"Awfully is right, and you look like a stalker." I grabbed a slice of red bell pepper from the counter, where my older brother was chopping them.

"Watch your hands, I might cut them off." Leon threatened. I laughed, taking a bite of the strip.

"How was your first day of school?" Dad asked, tossing the noodles in sauce.

"Oy vey." I rested my head on the cool countertop.

"You're not Jewish." Leon reminded me.

"And you're not French but you like to speak Frenlish." I retorted.

"Frenlish?" Dad raised an eyebrow.

"Like Spanglish, but with French." I explained

"Sometimes I wonder about you."

"Sometimes?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Okay I'm going to take this time to talk about my family. As the Maddox family isn't like any family I've ever met. It all started with my partents. Joey and Lena Maddox. Well at the time it was Joey Maddox and Lena Griffith. My dad was going to Culinary school and mom was a struggling musician. Dad took pity on the starving woman and gave her food. They started dating and got married. Soon after, they had my brother, Leonardo Joseph Maddox. I didn't come along until about five years later. I know, it SOUNDS like a normal family, but if you knew us you'd see what I mean. First of, my dad is still a chef, my mom's a musician and my brother's an artist. Which makes me the least creative person in my house.

Our livingroom is orange and blue. I'm not sure how, but my brother managed to make it work. Now, not only is it blue and orange, it's orange with blue polka dots. Well, some of the pillows are blue with a big orange polka dot, but whatever. The only room in our house that wasn't a wild color was Dad's kitchen. Dad refused to let Leon touch his kitchen. I even had Leon do my room, and I have to say, I have one of the coolest rooms ever.

On any given Saturday you can find Mom rocking out to Eighties music in her music room, while my dad perfects varying recipes and Leon goes to his art room. Sometimes I go with him, mess around.

Anyway, that night as we gathered in the livingroom for some Wii Action and loud music. Leon started the bowling and we got up to play, then the doorbell rang.

"I got it." I offered, climbing over the couch to get to the door. I pulled it opened and frowned. "Can I help you?" I asked the people that stood there.

"Oh, Demitra, that's the Bolton's I invited them over for Wii." Mom said over her shoulder, swinging her arm and muttering a curse when she got a gutterball.

"Okay, come on in then." I shrugged, walking over the couch again. It took a minute for it to process that I'd just let Blue Eyes... Troy... in the house and I was in my pajamas. After the thought flashed through my head I climbed over, yet again, and ran up to my room to change into a green and silver Slytherin tee shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. I headed back down to find Mom boxing Mrs. Bolton.

"Come on Mom!" Leon cheered. I jumped over to them to cheer on my mom.

"One, two, three, four! Team Bolton's gonna score!" The Bolton's chanted.

"In the gym my shoes are squeaky, their little chant is really freaky." I muttered to Leon, who laughed. In the end Mrs. Bolton won, but hey, whatevs.

"Ooh I know. Who wants to play Demi-bear in Tennis?" Leon asked. I glared at him as the Bolton kids laughed.

"Demi-bear?" Troy smirked.

"Don't think I won't hurt you Bolton." I warned, taking the Wiimote from my mom. Troy took the other one and we got into position.

"You're going down Madds." Troy winked.

"Not even in your dreams." I smirked and served.

After about half an hour of wild diving and swinging I won. Go me!

"Where's the restroom?" Troy asked.

"Demitra, show Troy to the restroom." Mom said as Leon and one of Troy's two younger siblings got ready to bowl. I groaned and got up to take Troy to the restroom.

"Hey, sorry about Sharpay, that was really uncool of her."

"No big deal, I enjoy having bottle of water poured on me. She just filled my weekly Qouta." I rolled my eyes

"Yeah well, I can get back my myself." Troy nodded at me. I shrugged, and turned, heading back downstairs.

A few hours later the Bolton's packed up and headed home. I headed up to my room, looking out the window where I could see Troy and his dad playing basketball.

_I don't have a thing for Troy Bolton. Nope, notta thing. I just... like watching people play basketball._ I thought to myself. "I'm seriously losing it." I shook my head, getting under the blankets covering my matteress and going to sleep.

The next morning I got up and got dressed, pulling the hood of my short sleeved hoodie up over my hair as I grabbed a muffin. I had seen Axe driving up the street. I got in the car, again on Spinner's lap.

"So Madds, remember about tonight?" Stacey asked me, turning around in her seat. Axe reached over to turn up the CD player He was playing Daft Punks Hader Faster Better Stronger. The one Kayne West used for his song.

"Turn it down." Juni snapped, pressed her hands to her temples.

"Yes, I remember Stacey... ooh there's Sharpie." I smiled. "Yo! Sharpie girl!" I yelled as we drove by. She glared at me and I luahged, jumping out of the car as soon as Axe stopped.

"Sharpie?" Spinner asked me as he got out.

"Yeah, the bitch poured her overly expensive water on me and I so kindly re-named her." I shrugged as we headed off. I got to my locker and pulled it open as I grabbed my I-pod from my bag. I slipped the ear buds in my ears, and grabbed my Chem book. I slammed my locker and turned, nearly running into Sharpay.

"Holy!" Sharpay cried, as surprised as I was.

"Watch where your going." she snapped.

"Watch where you pour your water." I retorted.

"Look brat,"

"Problem ladies?" a teacher asked walking over.

"Of course not." I smiled. "Sharpie and I are just having a pleasent conversation. See you around hun." I rolled my eyes and walked to homeroom, sitting in my seat. Stacey came over, grinning at me.

"So you've met the notorious ice Princess."

"Yep, I don't think she plans on starting a Demi fan club either." Stacey laughed, hopping up to sit on my desk. Her left ass cheek covered the GM luvs TB. I twirled my pencil and smiled

"Yeah well I don't see anyone starting a fan club for her either, except maybe her brother or her lover boy." I choked on air.

"Her what?"

"Zeke Baylor, we all know it's true." She went on to say more, that I probably didn't want to hear anyway, I was looking out the door at Troy, Curly and another dude with dark hair. "I thought you didn't have a thing for Troy." I looked up to see Stacey, one pink, drawn on eyebrow raised.

"I don't I was just wondering... who are the other guys?"

"Curly haired one is Chad Danforth the other guy is Jason Cross." Stacey said, getting off the desk and heading for her own seat. "And Madds, I'm not that stupid." I looked down to hide my blush.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N hey ya'll check out my freewebs site, I have a story poster for this fic... as soon as I get it up, which will be soon.

The rest of the day wasn't too bad save for gym. I had to dress out and I'll just say Chicken's ain't got nothin on me. We were still doing the basketball thing.

Again, me and Bowl Head.

"Chuckie." Curly pointed. Oh of course.

"Demi-bear." Troy smirked. What's bigger than a satillite dish? Oh right, my eyes after he said that. Sharpie giggled and Gabriella's, someone had told me her name in third period, jaw hit the floor. I walked over and punched him hard in the arm. He just laughed and we got to playing.

I didn't kill anyone. that was the only good thing about the game.

I couldn't wait to get home and as soon as I did I ran inside to find something to wear. I ended up in a black and white plaid jumper dress and black converse. Did I ever mention I have a huge collection of Converse shoes? I have an addiction. I attacked my hair with hairspray and slid in a thick black plastic headband. I heard a car and went to my window to see a white car pull into the Bolton's drive way and Troy went running out. I walked back to metal shelves decorating one wall of my room. I'm still holding strong to the 'I have the coolest room' theory. Finally mom called me down and I went running straight to Spinner's car. His car was nicer than Axe's

"Why don't you drive us to school?" I asked him.

"I hate driving." Spinner shrugged.

"Ookay." I crossed my arms and looked out at the road. Spinner drove in silence to the house and parked in the street. He got out first, coming around to help me out. "Thanks." I smiled, He snaked his arm around my waist and led me to the door. If he wasn't gay I'd have slapped him. We got to the door and just walked in. The house was huge, like big enough for the entire Maddox family, aunts, uncles and cousins included.

"Madds! Spinner!" Stacey, Juni and Axe squeezed between a couple of people and came over. "Ooh looking mighty sexy Spins. Got an eye on a certain Evans boy?"

"For the millionth time Stace, I don't have a crush on Ryan, he's not even gay." Spinner rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, we know it's just a matter of his coming out." Stacey grinned.

"He's not in the closet. You have the worst Gay-dar."

"I'm insulted." Stacey pouted. "Come on Madds, I have to dance out the hurt." She grabbed my hand leading me onto the dance floor as Britney Spears 'Piece of Me' came on.

I'll admit it, I like Britney Spears. She's flippin psycho, but Psycho can sing. I'd been a fan since she came out years ago, I'm not embarrassed about it, I don't go on Youtube and scream for people to leave her alone, but I like her. As Stacey and I started dancing I could feel eyes on us. Maybe it was that we were pretty much the school freaks, maybe it was because our dancing was something you'd find in boarderline R movie, maybe because Stacey had a Bee hive that would make Amy Winehouse jealous, who knows.

"I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous, I'm Mrs. Oh My God that Britney's shameless." We sang along. The song ended and I went off to get something to drink while Stacey stayed on the floor. I may have gotten a little lost though, because I ended up going up a flight of stairs and into a bedroom. I was about to leave when I heard someone say my name... in the room.

"Yeah?" I turned back in. Troy apeared, walking over from the other side of the bed.

"What's up?" He asked. I closed the door, he pointed to a small sitting room and I followed him in there.

"Got lost. I was looking for the kitchen." I shrugged.

"Upstairs?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't say it was I was being logical in my search."

"Ooh you got me there." He laughed. I tried to ignore the part of my brain that was fixated on his laugh, and his amazing eyes, and how he seemed to light up when he smiled.

'You're losing it Demi.' I mentally slapped myself.

"So, shouldn't you be downstairs with your friends?" I asked.

"Gabriella couldn't come. There's not really a lot you can do at a party when your girlfriend's not there."

Now that hit me like a ton of bricks. I knew he had a girlfriend, Stacey told me that. I just didn't know it was Gabriella. I had been hoping it was some evil witch, but Gabriella was pretty sweet. I coughed and nodded.

"Yeah I can see how that would be true." I bit my lip.

"So, what about you? What brings you to Fiesta de Evans?" Troy asked.

"No way, this is Sharpie's place?" I grinned. This would be the perfect time to get back at her... but that would require a lot of work.

"Yes, it's Sharpay's place. Ryan's too." Troy nodded.

"Stace wanted to come. Said we weren't invited so crashing it was the only polite thing to do or something like that." I shrugged. "I don't question her insanity anymore." Troy laughed and nodded.

"I've known her since the first grade and she still doesn't make any sense to me."

"Well at least she's fun. She doesn't get into the whole 'look like this' thing." I stood up and walked around the little room.

"Yeah well."

"You know, it shouldn't surprise me that this is Sharpie and Ryan's place." I went to the window and looked out at the huge pool in the back yard.

"I should be going." Troy realized, standing up. "My friends are going to figure out I havn't been down there for about an hour. See you around Demi-bear." He winked before walking out. I rolled my eyes and after a few minutes followed suit, walking out to find Stacey.

"Madds, there you are. I've been looking for you, Spinner's like not feeling good, we're all heading out." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out towards Spinner's car, where he was waiting, looking slightly green. "See you later Madds, and remember what I said about Troy." She turned, walking towards Axe's car.


	5. Chapter 5

_GM luvs TB_

I stared at it, those stupid little letters, the misspelled love. I hated it, I pulled out my pencil and next to it wrote 'Do you?' next to it. When the bell rang I grabbed my stuff and hurried out. I hated Chemistry, more than almost anything. Too much math, I mean, I'm good at it, not a lot too it as long as you have a brain and a calculator. Anyway, beside the point. In my Adv Chemistry class are not only Gabriella, but her friend Taylor. Normally I manage to ignore them and the other people, but today, while I was finished my work sheet I looked up to find Taylor standing over me.

"Hey Girl." She smiled, standing over me.

"Umm... hi." I looked back down, typing in a few numbers on my calculator, his name is Benson by the way, my calculator.

"So, Demi right?" She asked.

"Yep." I nodded, not looking up.

"So, I hear your good at Math and science." I looked up at her.

"And how did you find that out?" I asked, I don't talk about my grades, when I get papers back I shove them in my locker and never think about them again... until the last day of school.

"I asked around..." Taylor shrugged. Okay, I don't like people talking about me, ever, even when I'm talking to them, I'd really rather talk about something else.

"Okay..." I raised an eyebrow, reaching into my bag and pulling out a pack of Stride gum.

"Scholastic team." Taylor said, taking a seat. Our new season is starting and we need to build up the team."

"No." I looked back down at the paper and finished the last problem.

"Please."

"No."

"Why not?" I looked up at her, giving her a look, then back down at the paper.

"I don't want to. I don't like math or science, and well, quite frankly, it sounds like a lot of work." I shrugged, putting the paper in my book.

"Come on Demi, we could so use you." Taylor begged.

"No, no, no, no and no." I grabbed my bag as the bell rang, grabbed Benson and headed to my locker.

"You know what, I'll give you a few days to think about it. I'll get back to you soon." Taylor hurried off before I could say no again. I rolled my eyes and headed for my next class.

I spent the next few hours trying to think of a way to convince Taylor I wasn't going to join the stupid scholastic thing. I hated doing math and science when it was required, doing it for fun, not only would it make me a bigger nerd than I already am, it would make little to no sense. I headed off to gym with this thought in my head, getting changed into the ugly little outfits. Okay, so I've had to wear worse for gym, but I don't look good in shorts. My legs are chickeny and very pale, the red shorts only make it worse.

"Congratulations, mostly to Miss Maddox, our Basketball unit is over." I made a face, I was sooooo over being picked last, granted I wasn't any better at any other sport on the planet, but hey. "Now we're doing everyone's favorite, Dodgeball."

Oh joy, in dodgeball I could get hit and just sit for the rest of the class. I hadn't played since middle school, but I'm not going to complain. Sharpie and Gabriella were the captains. Of course Gabrielle picked Troy first off. I watched them go back and forth until it was me and Bowl Head.

"So what's up?" I asked him. He just gave me a strange look and walked over to Gabriella when she picked him.

"Great, fine, Maddox." Sharpie groaned.

"Aww I love you too Sharpz." I smiled, walking over.

"Cute." Mr. Sweeney rolled his eyes and threw the ball to me. I dropped it and it bouced off my foot. While everyone else laughed Troy ran to get the ball for me, walking over and handing it to me.

"Here you go." He smiled.

"Thanks." I nodded, quickly looking away. _GM luvs TB_ I repeated again and again and again, until someone took the ball from me and threw it, bringing me back to life. I hurried out of the way and hid towards the back. One by one people went to sit out until it was me, Sharpie, Curly and a guy named Simon on our side, Gabriella, Troy, Bowl head, a dude name Jeffery and a chick named Lucy on the other. The ball rolled to my feet and I picked it up, throwing it without looking, it ended up nearly hitting Troy and he threw it, it bounced off a wall and hit Curly, sending him to the floor. I went to help him up as a few people came over to see if he was okay.

He was bleeding, a floor burn, to most this was no big deal, but my stomach is weaker than a ninty-two year old me. I saw, and smelled, the blood and my stomach turned. I dropped Curly, sending him back to the floor, in favor of clapping a hand over my mouth and running to the trashcan in the corner. A few people sniggered, but someone ran over to hold my hair back as I lost what little lunch I managed to choke down. When I finished I looked up to find Troy with a fistfull of my hair.

"Bolton, take her to the nurse." Mr. Sweeney said, Troy helped me up and slid an arm around my waist, I happened to glance at Gabriella and she didn't look too happy about that one. He helped me to the nurse's office and sat with me. After about five minutes the door opened and Taylor walked in.

"Oh good Demi, I've been meaning to talk to you, have you decided on the,"

"No Taylor, I'm not going to join." I interrupted, laying my head on Troy's shoulder. I was feeling incredibly dizzy and my stomach was comtemplate turning over again.

"Please Demi."

"No, Taylor I'm this close to throwing up my Peanut Butter Crunch and I'm even closer to making sure I aim it at you." I closed my eyes. I heard the door open and the tell-tale rolling backpack sound telling me Taylor had left. I felt a hand stroke my hair and I sighed, putting a hand to my forehead.

"So, shot in the dark, you're not a fan of blood?" Troy asked.

"Not in the least. I didn't faint this time, that's an improvment." I said, sarcastically.

Finally the nurse got there, it really did no good for me to go, she had me lay down for about ten minutesand sent me back to class. I didn't have to play anymore, he let me get dressed and go to my next class.

All in all it wasn't the worst thing to happen to me.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, just so you know, I'm totally writing these chapters in advance and I'm usually at least one chapter ahead lol. I already know what's going to happen and have the whole story planned out. It should be about seveteen chapters. I've got my writing schedule booked for the next few months : )

For the next two days that's all I heard about. My getting sick in Gym class seemed to be one of the most interesting things that had happened to them in a while. How lame is that? Anyway, I got to Drama that Wednesday and just dropped my head to the table with a loud thump.

"See any blood lately?" A familer voice sounded in my ear.

"Watch it Bolton, I'll rip off parts of the male anatomy I'm sure you're quite attached to." I threatened.

"Relax I'm joking Demi-bear." I lifted my head enough to glare at him.

"Don't call me that." It was useless, we'd gone through this everyday. He'd sit down, find a reason to call me Demi-bear and I'd tell him not to. It was an endless cycle that was going to drive me over the deep end. I don't even like my mother calling me Demi-bear, yet alone Troy. Granted not wanting my mom to say it was because it was embarressing, when Troy did it I got this fluttery warm feeling, that I loved, but seeing as he had Gabriella...

"But it's cute." Troy cooed, yep, cooed, the jerk.

"Referr back to my earlier threat." I muttered, laying my head back down, with an even harder thump.

"What'd the desk ever do to you?"

"Bite it Bolton." Troy just laughed as Darbus came in.

"Good too see you in a good mood Mr. Bolton, Miss maddox kindly disconnect your forehead from the desk, It's time to talk about our exciting new project." I looked up, great, because new things were proving to be sooooo great for me right?

"What's the project?" a boy in the front row asked.

"I'm glad you asked Nick, I am dividing you into groups and you are going to do a mini musical production. I will give the group a song and you have to learn the song choreograph, have costumes, either make them or buy the stuff with your own money, and we will be preforming them in two weeks." I groaned again, plopping my head down. "Don't be melodramatic Miss Maddox."

"Yeah Demi-bear, maybe you'll get lucky and we'll be paired up." Troy grinned at me.

"If you live that long."

"No threatening your partner Miss Maddox, You and Mr. Bolton will be doing... Beauty and the Beast." Darbus nodded at us and went on to group up other people.

"Oh fun." I muttered.

"Oh come on Demi-bear, we'll have a ball." Troy teased.

"Oh I'm sure we will." I rolled my eyes, but couldn't stop the smile forming on my lips.

"Now there's the smile I love." Troy grinned as the bell rang and we picked up out bags to leave.

"You're a dork." I laughed.

"I resent that!"

"You should." I called over my shoulder as I headed for my locker.

"Hey Demi." I turned and jumped when I saw Sharpay.

"What do you want Sharpie?" I turned back to the locker and pulled out my Chemistry book. I had homework out the wazoo... still no idea what a wazoo is, but hey.

"Saw you talking to Troy." Sharpay leaned against the locker a couple down from mine.

"Yeah, so?" I put my Calc book in and slammed the locker.

"What's with the hostility? I'm just trying to help you Demi, you see Troy is so disgustingly in love with Gabriella he'd never even give you a second glance." Sharpay followed me down the hall.

"And I care why?" I didn't stop walking just kept going.

"I'm not stupid, we can all see how much you like Troy." That got me to stop.

"I don't like Troy." I denied, same thing I'd been saying to myself and Stacey for the past week.

"Oh please, your crush is more obvious than Deeanna Walsh's nose job, honestly did she think she could have that huge honker shrunken and straightened and no one would notice, I mean for real-"

"Was there a point to this?" I snapped, going back to walking.

"Give up on Troy, even if, by some miracle they break up, it's common knowledge he likes me." Lightbulb.

"Oh so that's what this is about. Well relax Sharpie, I have no plans on taking Troy, he's in love with Gabriella." Wow it hurt to say that. It hurt more than anything I'd ever said in my life, as sad as that is.

That Conversation had really brought me down, so when I got in Axe's car I made Juni sit on Spinner's lap.

"What's wrong Madds?" Stadey asked.

"Nothing." I crossed my arms, sinking into my seat. They dropped me off and I went straight into the house.

"Hey Dem-sum, What's wrong?" Leon was in the kitchen making cookies.

"Nothing, just thinking about throwing myself out my window." I sat on a stool and rested my forehead on the counter.

"Are they still talking about the puke thing?" Leon asked.

"No... well yes, but I'm over that." I shrugged.

"You think they'd be over it too." Leon shook his head and shoved a cookie sheet into the oven. "So what's got you down?"

"Well Dr. Leon, I'd say it's none of your business."

"Ooh Hostile, what his name?"

"Why does everyone think I'm being Hostile? I'm so not being Hostile!" I cried, near hysterics.

"Of course not, it's normal to fly off the handle." Leon rolled his eyes. "What's his name?" he repeated.

"What makes you think there's a he?"

"Fine, what's her name?"

"What makes you think there's another person involved?" I corrected.

"Because my dear baby sister, I know you. What's his name?" I sighed.

"Troy, but it doesn't matter because he has a girlfriend and everyone other girl in the school has a crush on him, some of the guys too."

"Troy, you mean the neighbor kid that's on his way over?"

"Yeah, that... wait what?" Leon nodded behind me to the front door where I could see Troy through the little window.

"You might want to go get that." I stuck out my tongue and hopped off the stool to hurry to the door.

"Hey." I said, pulling it open.

"Hey." He shoved his hands in his pockets. I waited for him to say more, but he just looked at me.

"The front step can hold itself down pretty well, so I'm assuming you came for something else." I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh umm... I... I'm not really sure why I came over... just... felt like it I guess." Troy shrugged. Normally that would have made me mad, but he just looked so cute...

"Want to come in? Leon's making cookies."

"Sure thanks." I stepped back to let him in and led the way to the kitchen. He jumped up on a stool and I got on the one next to it.

"Hi Troy." Leon smiled, leaning on the counter.

"Hi... Leon?" He guessed.

"Yes this would be the maker of the cookies." I nodded, mentally kicking myself for sounding so dorky.

"Cool." Troy nodded. "My friend Zeke makes an awesome cookie too, so you're up against some high competition." Leon looked at me and I smiled.

"I'm sure Leon could hold his own against Zeke. He's part chef, part artist, all gay." I teased Leon. We both laughed as Troy turned red.

"You're, you're... I mean there isn't anything wrong with,"

"I'm not actually gay." Leon reassured him. "Despite Demi's strong belief that I'm in the closet." I rolled my eyes.

"It's a matter of time." I shrugged. Leon got up to pull his cookies out of the oven and handed one giant, hot, chocolate chip cookie to me and another to Troy. We juggled them until they were cool enough to actually hold and took a bite. Leon's choco-chip cookies were heaven in the form of a cookie. I don't know what he does, but it's the best thing ever.

"That's good. I need to take one of these to Zeke." Troy shook his head, devouring the rest of the cookie.

"I'll be sure to save one." Leon promised, the winked at me. I rolled my eyes at him and hopped down again.

"Since you're here why don't we work on the drama thing?" I suggested, ignoring the load of Chemistry homework I had.

"Sounds good." Troy nodded, grabbing another cookie and following me up to my room. I un-folded my desk, it use to be a sewing table that Leon the super witch voodoo'd into a foldable desk. I got my laptop from one of the drawers and put it in it's spot, turning it on and going to Youtube fore the Celine and Peabo version of Beauty and the Beast.

After about an hour of practice I flopped onto my matteress and looked up at Troy.

"We are going to have the best number in the class." I decided.

"We can work out costuming tomorrow." He nodded. "Then work on blocking and dance after that."

"Blocking? Mr. Terminology aren't we?" I teased. Troy picked my messenger bag up from the floor and opened it.

"This coming from Miss Advanced Chemistry?"

"That so wasn't my choice. If I had my way I'd be slacking off in Biology. Advanced Chem is a pain in the butt." I closed my eyes, opening them when I felt the matteress sag to find Troy laying next to me.

"Poor Demi-bear, having to actually do her best." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Do you play guitar?" He asked, getting up, with some effort, and going to the corner where my blue Epiphone Les Paul Standard Plus Top Electric Guitar sat, along with the amp.

"Nope. My uncle got it for me when I was ten and I never actually learned to play it, couldn't find anyone to teach me" I shrugged, sitting up.

"Your uncle must really love you."

"His favorite niece." I nodded. Troy pulled the strap over his head and played a bit from Iron Man. "No way, you play?" I grinned.

"Yep, my dad taught me on his old Gibson. I could teach you if you want." he offered.

"Seriously?"

"yeah, and in exchange you help me with biology." Troy smiled.

"Deal." I said quickly. Teach Bio would be no big deal compared to guitar.

"Awesome. I better get going." Troy said, pulling the strap back off. "I have homework and stuff." He put the guitar back in the stand and walked over, holding out a hand to help me up. I took it and he yanked me up, I guess I weighed less than he expected cause I nearly flew to his chest and he had to grab may arms to keep from falling over. "Yeah well... see you around Demi, I'll show myself out." He blushed and hurried out. I walked to my bedroom door and heard him run down the stairs, barely taking the time to say bye to my family.

Smooth.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, no big deal, one awkward moment and the only person on the planet that can make my heart skip a beat and fills me with an unexplainable euphoria has vanished. He wasn't in Gym, according to Gabriella he hadn't been feeling well last night and called in sick today. Grrrrreat, now I've scared him off, I can only hope I didn't drive him to dropping out. It is senior year after all. I managed to convince myself I could avoid him for the rest of my life, especially if he, by chance, transferred to West High to be a Knight.

No such luck, he was back the next day, acting like nothing happened. I was okay with that, ignoring a problem was a million percent better than actually talking about it in my opinion. I walked into the cafeteria and glanced at his table, he caught my eye and smiled. I smiled back, but quickly turned away when Gabriella turned to see what Troy was looking at. I got to my normal table and sat on the table top.

"Ooh nice shoes." Stacey said, she was sitting on the floor and her head was level with my feet.

"Thanks." I smiled at her.

"the (red) converse." Spinner nodded his approval. Spinner is like... the old sage guy that never speaks so when he does everyone listens. I wish I had the kind of power... anyway I smiled at Spinner and pulled a bag of lays out of my bag. I wrinkled my nose and tossed them to Axe who tossed them back.

"Dude, I'm on a diet. My butt is huge." Axe grinned and me and fluttered his eyelashes. I stuck out my tongue and offered them to everyone, they said no.

"Demi!" I looked up to find Troy standing. "Send them this way." Everyone was staring. I blushed bright red and handing them to Axe who lobbed them across the room to Troy. "Thanks!" I held up a thumbs up and willed everyone to go back to what they were doing. I wasn't shy, it was just Troy yelling through the cafeteria, and Gabriella being there and the dream I had last night.

I'm so not going there though.

I grabbed my bag and walked out, heading for the stairs, sitting on the top one and resting my head on the railing. I shouldn't skip lunch, but I hate Lays chips more than... Sharpie. I sighed and got up when the bell rang, time for a wonderful round of Dodgeball, though I had managed to get out fairly quickly. It was just where the teasing was worse.

I was the first one down and there was a paper bag taped to my locker. I ripped it down and tossed it in the trash bin, the kids here really needed to get lives. I got dressed eyeing my legs with a frown as girls poured into the locker room, some stopping to make a gagging noise and laugh.

Did I mention how much I dislike these people? I rolled my eyes and headed for the gym, a few guys were there stretching out. I never bothered to do that, I know, I'll end up with a crap or my leg spontaniously combusting or the millions of other things they say, but I don't stretch like... at all.

Gym is my personal hell.

One thing that can be said for Fridays, I get to sleep in the next day. It's not really something to be said for Friday really, but I feel bad for it. Really Friday doesn't have anymore to offer me than like, a Monday, but whatever. I waved goodbye to Stacey, Axe, Juni and Spinner and headed into the house.

"Can't talk enough homework to choke a goat." I ran through the kitchen and up the stairs to my room, dropping my bag in my bubble chair, yeah the big plastic hanging chairs. It had been my brother's idea, I was convinced it was going to break everytime I sat in it, even with the strong chain holding it and my ceiling wasn't the crappy popcorn and plaster stuff. I was still afraid everytime I sat in it.

I waited to see if it was going to crumple under the weight of my Calc and Chem books and when it didn't bring the ceiling down I went to get my computer. It was on the floor, attached to the cord. I unplugged it, yanking the other end out of the wall, and went to my desk, unfolding it.

"Let us see what is going on in the world." I muttered as my homepage loaded. It was just MSNBC, I like to keep updated and I glance over the stories whenever I open my internet.

"No! Over there!" I turned to my window and got up, walking over there to find Gabriella with Mrs Bolton and Mr. Bolton, who was carrying a table with a heavy looking sound system on it. I opened I part of my window, okay, there's like latches everywhere because parts of the window open, but not the whole thing at once, I don't know why, but anyway, I opened a few of them so I could hear some of the conversation.

"This will be the best birthday party Troy's ever had Gabriella." Mrs. Bolton gushed as they set stuff up. I watched and after a moment went back to my computer. It was Troy's birthday? I opened my e-mail and double clicked his name,he had given me his e-mail for the drama project, but I figure he wouldn't mind. I added his birthday to his information and clicked 'New'

To: b-ballboytroy  
From: demicon5

HAPPY BIRTHDAY B-BALLBOY! Have a good one, hope your day's the Aces

Reese peace out

Demi-bear

I clicked Send before I could delete the -bear part and grabbed my Calc book from the swinging chair of Doom. As the night wore on cars drove into the Bolton's driveway and at about six thirty there was a collective 'Surprise!' and a very happy Troy. I finished my Chemistry homework and sighed. I had run out of distractions and had to let the thoughts creep into my mind. Gabriella didn't invite me to a party for someone I consider a friend. Either I'm paranoid or she know I'm hot for her boyfriend. I got up and went to the window, looking down. I saw Troy pull out his phone and he looked up at my window. My eyes widened and I quickly dove across to my matteress, hoping I didn't look at pathetic and sad as I think I did.

I stood and went to my metal shelf of books and grabbed one at random. I hadn't been to a bookstore lately and every book I owned I had read before. I flopped onto my matteress and opened Flowers in the Attic. I had barely gotten past the first chapter when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I figured it was Leon or my parents so I didn't bother to look up or fix my shirt which had ridden up enough to show my ribs.

"Hey." I jumped about fifty feet in the air and looked up at Troy.

"Umm... h-hi." I studdered, sitting up. "Shouldn't you be at your party?" I asked.

"Shouldn't you be at my party?" He countered. I shook my head in the negitive. "Why not?" He frowned.

"Not invited." I shrugged, crossing my legs

"What? Why wouldn't Gabi invite you? I thought she invited all my friends..."

"I don't know, maybe she just forgot me." I shrugged again. "No big deal."

"Yes it is a big deal." Troy nodded, "Come on." He held out a hand, which I automatically took. He pulled me up and, without letting go, led me down the stairs, into my back yard and to the fence.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm inviting you to my party." He showed me how to climb over the wooden fence and I copied, slipping at the top. Troy managed to catch me before I hit the ground, he took it as an oppertunity to grab my wrist and lead me to where Gabriella stood talking to Sharpie and Curly. For the record, I know his name is Chad, I just preferr to call him Curly. "Hey Gabi." Gabriella turned with a big smile, that faltered when she saw me.

"Hey." I tilted my head in hello, my free arm crossed over my stomach.

"Hi Demi." Gabriella forced on a new smile.

"What are you doing here?" Sharpie snapped, glaring at me.

"I was kidnapped and forced here against my will." I glanced at Troy who still had a hold of my wrist. i was at an impass, I didn't want him to let go, I loved the feel of his touch, but I also wanted to run back home and go back to Flowers in the Attic.

"I brought her here. Seems her invite got lost in the mail." Troy raised an eyebrow at Gabriella.

"Oh, probably, hate it when that happens." Gabriella shrugged.

"Didn't you give the invites out by ha-oof!" Curly was cut off by Sharpie elbowing him in the gut.

"Sorry about that Demi, but feel free to have some fun around here." Gabriella smiled.

"Actually no, I think I'm just going to head home." I shook my head. "I'll see you around Troy." I pulled my wrist free.

"Yeah, we're coming over tomorrow for Wii night." Troy nodded.

"Awesome. See ya." I waved and walked around the fence to my house.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry I havn't up dated in forever. I got the flu and all this week was too sick to really function. But I'm getting better and here's my next chapter : )_

"Tale as old as time, true as it can be, Barely even friends then someone does something, unexpectedly."

"I don't think that's the right word." Troy shook his head. We had stayed after school to work on our project fo Darbus that was due in a week. Again, neither of us had mentioned the party, and all I heard about it was after I left Troy and Gabriella to into a fight, though no one knew why. I think I had a clue, but I wasn't going to bring it up, and apparently he wasn't either. I was more than okay with that.

"I'm using the remix." I shrugged, okay, maybe I hadn't done as much work on the song as I could have. I spent my weekend reading the entire Flowers in the Attic series and eating Leon's cookies.

"Oh, right, the remix, well to stay on the same page, let's just both use the Celine Dion."

"If you insist." I sighed.

"I do." Troy nodded. I laughed and he went to start the song over. I never knew how cold the stange was. I had taken my shoes off in favor of walking barefoot and these were some cold as heck floors.

"Tale as old as time, True as it can be, Barely even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly." I sang.

"Very good." Troy clapped. I rolled my eyes and stick out my tongue. "Miss Maddox if you don't keep that tongue in your mouth I'm going to have to ask you to remove it. Too much of a distraction." I laughed and stuck my tongue out again, shrieking as he ran towards me, and I took off in the opposite direction. I managed to duck under his arms and ran the other way. It really was useless, he was the basketball star and I was slow from years of cookies and weekend reading-a-thons. He caught me around the waist spinning me around.

"I'm sorry!" I cried, laughing so hard I was crying, He tossed me over his shoulder and carried me down to the audience seats, flopping me down into one and placing his arm on either armrest. I managed to stop laughing and noticed just how close his face was to mine. We inched closer and just as our lips were about to touch there was a resounding,

"Ah-hum!" We jerked back to find Sharpie and her brother, Ryan at the back entrence. I cleared my throat and stood as soon as Troy moved. "What are you doing?" Sharpie stormed down the aisle to where Troy and I stood looking rather guilty. Ryan trailing after her

"Practicing our project for Mrs. Darbus." I shrugged after a moment, looking at her.

"Oh really, didn't look like practice to me." Sharpie crossed her arms.

"Well you must be so out of practice." As soon as I said it I resisted the urge to clap a hand over my mouth. Stacey told me Sharpay hadn't gotten the lead like she was use to in the last musical. I was just shocked I had said something so... Sharpie-y. She gaped at me for a second before narrowing her eyes. The boys had moved and were going back and forth like spectators at a Tennis match.

"Take that back." Sharpie ordered.

"No." I crossed my arms. Ryan rushed over to grab Sharpie, keeping her from lunging at me.

"Oh just wait until I tell Gabi." Sharpie threatened.

"Tell her what? That you, the girl who's been jealous of her for a year, happened to find her boyfriend and the new little nobody practicing for their project?" I asked, jumping back as Sharpie attempted to break free from Ryan's grasp.

"Okay, Umm... I'd say this is about over, do you need a ride home?" Troy asked me. I nodded and he grabbed my wrist to pull me up on stage and grabbed my shoes as we headed out. Our bags were in Darbus' room, we stopped for them then hurried to Troy's truck. "Do you really think she'll tell Gabi?" Troy asked me on the way home.

"I don't know." I shurgged _I hope so_ I added silently.

"We'll find out now won't we?" Troy asked, a crooked smile on his lips.

"I'm really sorry about that Troy."

"No, that was aweomse, Sharpay needs to be brought back down to earth every now and again." Troy shrugged.

"I actually meant about the rest of the stuff, that Sharpay threatened to tell about." I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, well... that wasn't really your fault." He pulled into his driveway and hurried around to open my door before walking me to my door. "See you later Demi-bear."

"Bye B-ballboy." I smiled, opening the door and walking in.

"Demi is that you?" I went to the kitchen to find mom there, oranges all over the place.

"Hey mom... what's with the oranges?" I asked.

"Oh I was thinking about making fresh orange juice when it occured to me, none of us like orange juice do we?"

"Nope." I shook my head. "Not since the Florida Vacation..." Mom and I shuddered.

"Well now I have ten pounds of Oranges and nothing to do with them... except maybe juggle..."

"I don't think that will do any good, but all the power to ya." I went to the fridge, pulling out a plate of the pasta we'd had for dinner the night before. I popped it in the microwave and tapped my finger on the counter.

"So, I saw you with the Bolton Boy. He seems nice." Mom smiled.

"You're not going to go all mom on me are you?" I groaned.

"Oh come on Demi-bear, you have to give me something!" Mom grabbed my hand.

"Ugh, fine, he's cute. Friday, when he found out I wasn't invited to his birthday party, he came over and dragged me over. I think he got in a fight with his Girlfriend over it though."

"His Girlfriend?" Mom dropped my hand and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, his Girlfriend, I know, it's skeezy. I can't help it, everytime I try to get out he pulls me back in." I pulled the plate out of the microwave a grabbed a fork, stabbing a grape tomato.

"Just... don't do anything you'd be ashamed to tell me about." mom warned.

"Yeah I know." I shrugged. "I have no plans on stealing him from Gabriella, but whenever he around I just... can't stop." I groaned and shoved a forkful of noodles with some sort of olive oil dressing in my mouth.

"Hurry, eat and change, you're helping me paint." Leon walked into the room and grabbed an orange. "Who likes Oranges?" He asked looking at mom and I.

"People that havn't been to the place in Florida." The three of us shuddered.

"Well anyway, hurry Dems, I have an idea." I quickly choked down the food and put the plate in the sink, running upstairs and changing into a pair of old jeans and one of dad's old button up shirts.

"Okay, let's do this." I said as I walked to Leon's studio, pulling my hair back. Drop Cloths covered the floor and a giant canvas sat against a wall.

"Here." he placed to cans of paint in front of me and handed me a third. "Throw it at the big canvas." He pointed, like I couldn't see it. I Gripped the Can and hurled it's contents at the canvas, red paint splattered everywhere. Then I picked up the blue and dipped my fist in, pulling out a handful of paint that I sen flying across teh red. Leon picked up his own can and began to do the same. It was the most fun I'd had in a while.

"Demi." I whirled, only to find Troy in the doorway with a splash of paint across his white shirt.


	9. Chapter 9

_oy I've been so bored today. I wrote out my process to planning a story and making an OC. It's on my freewebs site in the journal 'and she says...' _

_oh and please note, I DON'T have spell check. When I got my laptop they didn't give me the code for Microsoft word so I have to use Wordpad._

If it hadn't been for the paint on my hands I'd have clapped my hands over my mouth. Troy just looked at his shirt, then at me with that same crooked smile.

"Demi... I'll give Troy a clean shirt, you go change..." Leon said, picking up a rag and wiping his hands. he tossed it to me and headed out, leading Troy to his room. I wiped my hands and ran up to my room, changing into newer cleaner jeans and just took off the shirt, leaving me in the Gir tank top underneath. I pulled my hair from the ponytail and fixed it as best i could when there was a knock.

"Come in." The door opened and Troy walked in wearing one of Leon's old Iron Maiden shirts. Troy went to sit in the bubble chair and I sat on my Matteress. "What's up?" I asked.

"Sharpay told Gabi." He nodded.

"And?" I crossed my legs and hugged my big lime green body pillow. I was prepared for the worst, before Troy could say anything the door burst open and mom walked in.

"Troy, do you like Orange juice?" she asked. Troy looked at me, before looking at her.

"Umm... yeah." He nodded.

"Good." Mom grinned and hurried off, closing the door behind her. My parents trust me not to do anything stupid with them in the house. It helps that I am probably the most paranoid person this side of Russia, I'm so convinced they'd know if I was doing anything against the rules I tend to be a very good kid. Once I took an extra cookie and I ended up going to them before I ate it crying about how I'd broken a rule, that pretty much set it for them, they had successfully raised a chicken. It was a proud day for them, really it was.

"Anyway." I waved her off. "What did Gabriella say."

"She was mad." Troy nodded. "I guess she doesn't really trust us." I frowned and bit my lower lip. There was no reason not to trust Troy, just me.

"Really?" I asked, my voice hoarse with the effort it took to keep it from cracking.

"Yeah." Troy sighed. "She said she saw how I looked at you and you looked at me. She's convinced I'm cheating on her with you." Troy rolled his eyes. I pressed my face into the pillow until I was sure my blush was gone and I looked up.

"The way You look at me and I look at you?" I bit my lip again.

"I don't know." Troy shook his head. "She's just upset about the party thing I guess." I looked away again.

"Yeah probably." I nodded.

"She'll get over it, eventually, until then, well I can just hang out with friends right?" Troy grinned. I couldn't help but smile, something about Troy's smile was so infectious, I don't even think He realized how big n effect his smile had on people. After a moment I managed to snap myself out of the smile induced Coma and stood. I grabbed my book off the unfolded desk and went to put it in it's spot on the shelves. When I get nervous I do one of two things, I clean, or I cook. Seeing as I don't have a kitchen in my bedroom and walking out to go bake a cake, or help my mom make orange juice, would be rude, I got to cleaning. I shut down my lap top and went to plug it into the charger. Then I refolded my desk. While I did this Troy got up and went to the shelves and looked over my book collection.

"You have a very strange taste in books." He commented. I had been going through a pile of magazines and looked over my shoulder at him.

"What?" I asked, standing up and walking over.

"Flowers in the Attic, My Sweet Audrina, The Looking Glass Wars. One of these things is not like the others." Troy sang the last part.

"I happen to like V.C. Andrews and Wonderland." I nearly stuck my tongue out, but after what happened in the auditorium I thought better of it.

"Hey." Troy lit up like a Christmas tree and slipped past me to the corner. "Come on, guitar lesson." He grabbed the guitar and smiled at me.

"Now?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, You've helped me in Biology, got me an A on my last test, now I'm holding up my end of the deal." Troy beckoned me over and I followed with a sigh. He pulled the guitar over my head and we went to my matteress. "Okay, put your fingers here, now here." I sort of drifted out, doing what he told me, doing my best not to mess up. He was actually a surprisingly good teacher.

"Like this?" I asked, when he tried to explain the chords. He laughed and shook his head.

"Not exactly. Here." He came up behind me bringing his arms around me to position them. My breath caught in my throat as I tried to keep my mind on the guitar, instead of how warm he was, how good he smelled, like Irish Spring soap. I closed my eyes and breathed in quickly before looking back at him.

"Okay." I said quietly. He didn't move, just stayed there with his arms wrapped around me.

"You smell like Vanilla." He whispered so I barely heard him.

"Yeah, it's my shampoo." I was shaking, I was shaking like a leaf. He looked down at me and after a moment of just looking at each other he leaned in and kissed me. Without a second thought I kissed him back and his hands slid down to my waist. A car door slamming brought us both back to life and we jumped awa from eachother like we had a disease. I pulled the strap over my head and put the guitar in the stand.

"I-I sould..." Troy just turned and ran down, I went to the window to see him run across to his house and, of course, Gabriella was in the driveway, it was her car that had snapped us out of it.


	10. Chapter 10

_(A/N Okay I managed to avoid it for this long, but I'm going to be switching point of views. You'll know)_

**Demi's POV**

Okay, so now, let's take a moment to recap, I Demitra Maddox, new girl to East high and a renowned dork, just kissed Troy Bolton, super boy and totally the boyfriend of one of East High's sweethearts.

No big deal right? I don't need a social life, after all, it's my Senior year, what do I care? Please note the sarcasm in that comment. That morning after homeroom I convinced Stacey to skip and we went up to the greenhouse on the roof. Hey, I don't need Chemistry, I might not live that long if Sharpie finds out I kissed her beloved Troy.

"What's up?" Stacey asked as soon as we walked in.

"What? I can't ask my best friend to skip first period without a reason?" I took a seat and looked down at my kelly green converse.

"Everytime one of us suggested skipping you freak out." Stacey sat next to me and picked at a thread on her shirt.

"Yeah well, maybe I've decided I'm over being good little Demi."

"When did you start being good little Demi?" Stacey smiled. I rolled my eyes and cracked my neck. "I hate it when you do that."

"Well whatever." I swung my foot back and forth and made a face.

"So what's eating you Madds?" I sighed tugged on a piece of hair.

"Okay, I know you told me to stay away from Troy but,"

"Madds what did you do?" Stacey's head whipped around so fast I'm amazed it didn't fly off.

"I didn't technically do anything." I said weakly. "We were rehersing for our drama project and Sharpie thought she saw something she didn't, but she told Gabriella who got mad and Troy came over and he was teaching me guitar and my hair smells like Vanilla so he kissed me." I rushed to get the words out and I might not have made any sense, but I really didn't care at that moment.

"What?" Stacey frowned. "Give me the last half of that, but slower."

"Okay, Gabi was mad at Troy and he came over. Almost a week ago he said he'd teach me to play guitar and he decided to start that night and when he was helping me with chords... we kissed." I bit my lip and waiting for the verbal beating I was expecting, and sort of hoping for.

"Wow." Stacey nodded, looking at one of the plants. "Soo... you're now offically the other woman."

"No." I pointed a finger at her. "No I am not the other woman, it was a kiss and nothing more, I mean, it was just the passion of the moment right?" I stood up and began to pace. "It's not like we slept together or anything, infact, you're the only other person who knows, maybe this whole stupid thing will just blow over and I can find a nice mediocre boy to settle with." I paced back and forth my mind racing.

"You won't be able to that."

"Do what? let it blow over or settle?" I asked, not stopping my pacing.

"Either. Face it Demi dear, you got sucked into the vortex that is Blue eyed, crooked smiled Troy Bolton."

"Shoot me, please, just take a gun and shoot me... but not in the head. I want my hair to be donated to make wigs." I shrugged.

"Selfish and selfless all in one conversation, Madds you are an over achiver."

"Oh bite me. Come on, the bell's going to ring soon." We grabbed our bags and headed down to our second period.

**Troy's POV**

I felt horrible, not only did I betray Gabriella's trust, I hurt Demi and worst of all, I proved Sharpay right. That was what really got to me, that Sharpay was right about Demi and I. Yeah, I like her, I can admit it, she's cute with her vanilla scented red hair and almost unnaturally soft, pale skin. What's not to like really, other than the moodiness, the tendancy to threaten and her strange little friends? It's her imperfections that make her so great. I look at Gabriella and she's... perfect, smart, pretty she's pretty much over her stage fright.

It's just... boring now, Gabriella is like the girl you always wanted but never thought you'd get. Now I have her and she's not what I wanted. Demi she's so, I don't know. All I know is I'm dating Gabriella and I kissed Demi. The logical thing is to avoid Demi the best I can, or break up with Gabriella, but that'd just be stupid breaking up with Perfection, as annoying as she... it is.

"Dude Troy, what's up with you?" Chad ran over to me. Dodgeball was over, now we were playing Volleyball and I kept drifting out to watch Demi try and avoid getting hit in the head, until the ball would hit me.

"I don't know I'm just... not here right now." I shrugged. Chad gave me a look and started off but I stopped him. "Hey Chad, skip next period with me. I really need to ask you about something."

"Okay dude." Chad nodded, running back to his spot on the court. Now I just had to find the right way to put it.

After gym we headed up to the green house, my favorite place to go and relax. we dropped our backpacks and gym bags on the floor by the stairs and went to sit down.

"What's up?" Chad asked, pulling a snack cake from his pocket and unwrapping it.

"I kissed Demi." I stared out the glass wall where Gabriella's Chemistry class was shooting off rockets they'd made.

"No way, how was it?" I gave him a look.

"Dude, I tell you I cheated on Gabi and you ask me how it was?"

"You didn't cheat, it was one kiss, it didn't mean anything right? Right?" Chad leaned forward and smacked my arm. "Right dude?"

"I don't know!" I sighed, laying back. "I mean it was only one kiss, but it was kinda... a kiss I'd been thinking about ever since she got here. The moment Sharpay poured the water on her and she didn't just lay there and take it. If her mom hadn't of come out..."

"There'd have been one heck of a chick fight." Chad nodded.

"But Gabriella would have just taken it and run off, trying to keep from getting into trouble. I don't know, maybe I'm just crazy." I sighed again.

"Well dude, eiter break it off with Gabriella, or avoid seeing Demi outside of school ever again."

"That's the thing, why would I break up with Gabriella? She's pretty and smart and,"

"And not what you want anymore. Dude, it's not fair to you or her to just pretend." I looked at Chad with surprise.

"When did you get so deep?"

"Taylor is obsessed with Dr. Phil." Chad grimaced. "You tell anyone I watch it and,"

"yeah I know, have to protect the manly image."


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm lame. I know. I've been working on the school play and I've been at school from like six in the morning to about seven at night and It's only going to get worse until next week. Then I'm done and I can like... you know actually work on stuff I like. _

_eh whatevs. Anyway mucho thanks to my reviewers I love you all. I love my readers too, and I'd love to get feedback from ya'll._

Talking with Stacey really helped. Okay not really, but it did a little bit, sorta. Really all it managed to do was show me that there was no way I could get over this Troy thing. If I was a different person I might take it as a challenge, but I'm me and it takes more than 'you got sucked into the vortex that is Blue eyed, crooked smiled Troy Bolton' to motivate me. Usually it takes threats, bribe and enough chocolate to choke a goat... but I digress.

After school Axe dropped me off and I stopped to look at the Bolton's place. Somehow they got out of there before we did and there were three cars in their driveway. In Troy's truckbed sat Jason, Kelsi and Zeke, Sharpie, Ryan, Taylor and Gabriella sat in Sharpay's convertible and Troy and Curly sat on the hood of Curly's car. I started towards the front door when I heard my name. I turned to find Taylor waving me over, I shook my head and turned back to my house.

"Demi!" I turned again to find Taylor, Gabriella and Kelsi waving me over. I sighed and walked over, avoiding looking at Sharpie and Troy.

"Yes?" I asked, crossing my hands over my chest.

"I know I've asked you a million times, but I'm going to ask you again. Please-"

"No." I shook my head. "No, no, no, no and again no."

"Why not." Gabriella asked. I looked at her, she looked... almost like she didn't hate me. Granted she still didn't know I had kissed her boyfriend.

"Like I told Taylor ealier, I hate Math, I hate science and I hate doing anything that requires actually work." I glared at Taylor.

"It's not that much work." Gabriella shook her head. I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

"I just don't want to do it."

"You should do some sort of an extra curricular, look good to colleges and everything." Kelsi said.

"I'm not going to college. Can I go now?" I asked, exasperated. I finally snuck a glance Troy and he was staring at me. I quickly looked away back at Taylor.

"Hey Demi we're all going ice skating this weekend, you want to go? Celebrate having the best preformance in class?" My head jerked around to Troy and my neck cracked painfully. The others froze looking at him too, like he just broke a rule or something.

"Troy I don't think we have enough room." Zeke looked down at the truckbed.

"Sure we do, I can squeeze her in with me and Gabi." Troy nodded. Because that wouldn't be awkward right? I opened my mouth to respond, but was cut off by Sharpie.

"We don't want her there." she glared, first at Troy then at me.

"Sharpay!" Troy cried, like he was shocked that she didn't like me. I looked down at my converse then up at Troy.

"No it's fine, Sharpie's just saying what they're all thinking. Anyway, I don't want to go, I'm not good at skating... or dealing with quiet, awkward moments. I'm going to go now." I turned and started for the house.

"Hey Demi," I turned again, to see Curly standing. "It's not what all of us are thinking. Oh and," He paused to grin at me, "nice monkey." He pointed to the window on the side of the house where I had taped up a sock monkey, staring down at the world with a sign saying 'beware of monkey'. I'm pretty sure I blushed and went inside.

"Dem-sum, I need your help." Leon came running down the stairs and grabbed my arm, yanking me upstairs before I even had the chance to say anything. He also managed to keep me busy the rest of the night so I didn't have to think about Troy's friends and how much they disliked me, save for Curly.

The next day I decided, I don't care what Stacey says, the only thing that made sense was to avoid Troy as best I could. Obviously there was no getting around Drama, we were still working together on the project, but we were pretty much finished. We had costumes, blocking, and everything. It was probably going to be the best, but it helped that it was just the two of us as opposed to three to six people like other groups. As soon as Axe got to the school I jumped out of the car and hurried in so I wouldn't risk seeing Troy in the parking lot. went straight to homeroom to find under my 'do you' a 'Not sure'. That confused me, did someone random write it, or did Gabriella, or even Troy.

I was thinking about that when a bag dropped on the desk, and my hand.

"Ow!" I yipped, yanking my hand out from under it. I looked up at Stacey with a frown. "What the crap?" I asked. She ripped the bag open and handed me a big lollipop.

"My mom went on a candy binge, then this morning realized she just spent an entire paycheck on candy she doesn't like." She shrugged, handing me a box of Mike n' Ikes, a bag of Jelly Bellys, four honey sticks and a bag of sticks of Rock Candy.

"I think you broke my hand." I muttered.

"Oh don't be a baby." Stacey tossed me a jawbreaker the size of my fist.

"Dang, your mom doesn't play around when she buys candy does she?" I dropped the jawbreaker and other things in my messenger bag.

"Nope." Stacey shook her head. "Adios Madds." She went to sit down as Mrs. Jeffers came in.

Avoiding Troy was actually pretty easy. I didn't go to lunch, I faked cramps and got out of gym, the only time I had to see him was drama. I managed to not talk to him more than I had to. As soon as the bell rang I got out of there and froze. Gabriella was at my locker, I walked over and cleared my throat.

"Umm... that's my..."

"I know." Gabriella interrupted me.

"O-okay... could you move?" As soon as she stepped to the side I opened my locker and grabbed my calc book, Gabriella was still standing there. "If you're here to get me to join the team it's still a no."

"I'm not here about that." Gabriella shook her head.

"Umm... okay, then what do you want?" I closed my locker and looked at her.

"Do you know what's wrong with Troy?" I nearly choked on air.

"What do you mean?"

"He's been avoiding me all day." Gabriella crossed her arms. "I know you two are friends... or something... do you have any idea what it might be?"

"I really don't-"

"Demi!" I cut off in the middle of my sentence to turn and see Troy running over. He stopped when he saw Gabriella. "Oh, Umm... Hey Gabi." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey Troy." We all just stood there looking at each other awkwardly. "So what's up with you?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Nothing." Troy shook his head.

"Troy I'm not stupid, something up with you." I looked back and forth between the two.

"Maybe I should go..." No one looked at me as I hefted my bag over my shoulder and started to walk off.

"Nothing's up Gabi, I just need to,"

"No Troy, just tell me what's wrong you've been acting,"

"I kissed Demi." I froze, turning back to them. Gabriella looked at him, then me, then him again.

"Troy, we need to talk." She said, grabbing his arm and leading him off.


	12. Chapter 12

_I have no excuse other than writers block and laziness sry ya'll_

That was bad. Right after my last period I ran out to Axe's car and got in without a word. Juni usually got there first so it was just her and I in the back seat. She was playing with a dread and looked up, probably expecting Spinner, who's the second to get there.

"Hey Madds, what's up?" I sighed and dropped my head into my hands and looked up when the door opened and Spinner got in.

This is as good a time as any to mention Axe's car. It's a really old beat up convertable that might have been blue at one time but now is a mix of rust and dirt. I see people walk by and make faces at it, but I think it's awesome, it gets me to and from school everyday at least. Anyway, Spinner got in and Juni got on his lap. I didn't answer the question, simply looked down at the dirty floor of the car. Axe was a fast food guy, as proven by the McDonalds, Burger king and Taco Bell junk all over the place.

"Hey Madds." Axe and Stacey got in the front seats and Stacey looked back at me.

"I am the most horrible person on the planet." I muttered.

"Not the planet per say... what did you do?" Axe asked.

"I'm going to go home and drown myself." I decided. "That's the only humane thing."

"No, you could also smother yourself." Axe turned around to me, turning a smack from Stacey.

"Told you Madds. The vortex of doom." She nodded, turning back around. Axe started the car and backed out, we passed by Troy and his friends and they all just stood around.

Axe dropped me off and I got out, running up to my room and dropping to my matteress. I buried my head in pillows and sighed.

"Dem-sum." Leon pounded on my door.

"What?" I asked, my voice muffled by pillows.

"Dem-sum." He repeated, unable to hear me, under the pillows across the room and through a door. Go figure. I pulled my head out and shouted,

"What?" He opened the door and smiled at me.

"I went to the store. I got your favorite Mint Chip Ice cream." I smiled feebly.

"Thanks Nardo." I said, laying my head back down.

"You okay Demi?" Leon asked, walking in and sitting in the bubble chair.

"Yeah I'm fine." I sighed, reaching up to undo one of the two braids my hair was tied in.

"Sure." Leon stood up, and went to the door. "If you're ever not fine, you know where to find me." He smiled and walked out. That's why I love my brother, he won't sit there and push me to tell him what's up. Unlike everyone else on the planet that insisted on knowing every little bit of my business no matter how much I didn't want to talk about it. As soon as Leon left I sat up and looked at my bag. I had calc homework so I got up to get the bag but found myself going to my CD player and turning on Beauty and the Beast. I sat in the bubble chair, waiting for it to fall, after a minute I relaxed and sang along.

"Ever just the same, Ever a surprise, Ever as before, ever just as sure, as the sun will rise. Tale as old as time, tune as old as song, bitter sweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wrong."

"Certain as the sun, rising in the east." I jumped, looking at the door. Troy stood there looking sheepish, his hands shoved in his pockets and his hair falling into his perfect blue eyes. I got out of the chair and went to stop the CD player. The song was pretty much over anyway.

"Umm hey." I cleared my throat. "I'm really sorry about,"

"Can we talk?" He interrupted me. I bit my lip and looked around.

"Sure." I walked out, leading him down past the kithen, where I stopped, Leon's words playing through my mind. "First..." I got two bowls and grabbed the Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream that I'm so addicted to. I grabbed the scooper from the drawer and scooped out two bowls worth and put it all away as Troy grabbed spoons. I led him out around to the back of the house and climbed up the lattice to the roof. It was easy enough that I could do it one handed and not fall, I figured Troy could do it blindfolded with his feet. I got to the top and turned to help Troy up. We dug into the ice cream and didn't say a word, just sat there. Once we were done Troy sighed.

"Gabriella and I had a talk after school."

"Oh?" I tried to keep from jumping up and down in celebration. I did feel bad, but how bad could I feel laying with Troy on my roof eating Mint Chip Ice cream? It's three of my favorite things at once, as strange as that sounds.

"Yeah." Troy readjusted so He was laying rather close to me, we both propped ourselves up on our elbows so we could see each other better. "We kind of... broke up." He nodded.

"Troy I'm sorry." I said sincerly, I do have a heart believe it or not. Troy looked at me with a small smile. A smile I felt I could get lost in... ew I'm turning cheesey, no more romance novels for me.

"So am I." He leaned forward and kissed me. After the shock passed and I got the pleasent tingly feeling in my toes I kissed back. After a minute we pulled away and I could help but giggle. "What?" he asked me, looking up at my eyes.

"You taste like Mint chocolate chip." I said between giggles. Troy laughed and nudged me with his elbow.

"You're off your rocker." He shook his head.

"I like me off my rocker thank you." I smiled at him.

"I like you off your rocker too." He decided, before leaning forward and kissing me again.


End file.
